


【Dick水仙/BruceDick】World

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: BE for BruceDick, Bruce is Batman, Dick is a clone, Dick was Robin, M/M, Richard is Talon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619





	1. 【Dick水仙/BruceDick】Another

他又在發呆了?

誰?

那個Talon阿。

他就是這樣，由小到大，他總有點時間看著遠方發呆。

那就是瑕疵品?

不，他是活體Talon，最完美的一個。只是……從沒有人知道他心中到底在想什麼而已，從來沒有。

  
  


那是很零碎的記憶，只是一面之緣，連Dick本人也會懷疑是真還是夢。一個與他相近的男孩站在自己眼前，那時的自己還穿著Robin服。他的髮型和自己相像，體型相似，要是真的認真相比下自己還是比較矮那個。他們間的服裝差距成兩個極端，Robin是鮮豔的、活潑的，而那男孩是陰暗的、隱匿的，然而黑色制服上有著鋒利的琥珀金，如刀光劍影。那男孩突然出現在自己眼前，對Dick來說像照鏡子照出另一個人格的自己。他帶著耐人尋味的笑容看著自己，並沒有攻擊他的意思。他對自己沒有威脅性，Robin沒有證據和把握但他就是知道。

你是誰?

我……是Robin。那你呢?

我是Talon。

不遠處Batman呼叫，Robin轉眼間就失去了那男孩的身影，彷彿不曾存在。Talon……這個名字在男孩心中植下了根。

Batman，我是Robin嗎?

你是Robin。

聽到Batman肯定的語氣，Dick心安了點。對，他是Robin。

與那男孩相遇的記憶只佔據了那麼一晚中的幾秒，並不值得留戀，也不值得記下來。Dick甚至覺得這或許真的只是夢，是他想像力呈現出來的自己，又或者是夜巡無聊時他自己所陷入的自我世界所得出的其中一個小幻想。而這個幻想讓他得出結論，他是Robin，這樣就足夠了。

第二次見面時是幾年後的晚上，Robin發現Talon與自己依舊無多大的差異，不管是髮型、身型還是聲音。原來不是夢，也不是自己的幻想，他真實存在，他就在眼前。Talon的服裝改變了些許，但對Robin的笑容依舊。Robin依舊覺得對方的存在有點詭異，但對他沒有半絲敵意。Robin停下了追隨Batman的腳步，他定睛看著眼前的Talon。

你是誰?

我是Talon。

我是Robin。

你不打算告訴我名字?

Batman不讓我告訴別人名字。

那我就是Talon，直到你肯告訴我你的名字。

黑色身影的導師發現那鮮豔身影沒跟上自己，低呼一聲男孩代號，當中不缺責備的意味，他就是如此嚴厲。Robin轉身追上，回頭看看Talon又不在了。他就如黑影，在你背後出現，隱匿在那一片黑暗中。Batman看著自己的助手跟上，心不在焉的。他的助手很少這樣，他在考慮要不要在此表達一下關心。

Batman，我是Robin嗎?

……你永遠都會是我的Robin。

永遠，簡單的二字，在Batman口中說出卻是那麼的不一樣，那麼具份量的一句，至少在Dick心裡頭是這樣想沒錯。是的，我是Robin，你的Robin。只要你仍然能說出這句，我就如迷霧中行駛的船遇見燈塔，我的錨，我的杆。你總會在黑夜中點亮著那燈，好讓我回到家。

他現在的世界有著那個全黑的身影，不帶一絲金色。Talon看著那個與自己既相似又如此不同的男孩，他身邊的黑色不該是那個嚴厲的身影，他的世界不該是那個男人。再一下下，因為我相信，那個不是屬於你的世界，總有一天會捨棄你。再一下下，我會等你的。

你被解僱了，離開我的蝙蝠洞!

他曾以為真的會是永遠，直到男人一句責罵，一切都被粉碎，原來世界和永遠只需一句話就能終結。Dick坐在某大廈天台上，而那與他相似的黑金身影再次出現。這次Dick發現，Talon比他高了點，如此明顯的差距。Talon還是掛著那笑容站在Dick眼前，那雙大圓眼鏡彷似貓頭鷹，這想法在Dick腦海中略過。他這次站得比之前任何一次都近，他沒再把自己隱蔽在黑暗中，也沒有轉眼即逝，他就像任何一個普通人，站在Dick身邊。他一如既往，給Dick一種熟悉感，明明不認識卻覺得對方與自己是多麼親近，彷彿生來他們就在一起，彷彿生來他們就是一體。

你是誰?

我是Ro……不，我已經不是Robin了。

那你是誰?

我是……Richard Grayson，但大家都叫我Dick。

你真的是Richard Grayson嗎?

什麼意思?

Talon靠上前，靠到Dick耳邊，輕輕細語，卻每一個字也如重音播放，每一個字都直擊大腦。

我的名字是Richard Grayson，那麼你是誰?

這句像某種暗語，又像某個解鎖的咒語，解開Dick深處的記憶。

Dick最初的記憶既不是母親也不是馬戲團的燈光或歡呼聲，那被釋放的記憶讓他想起，最開始的他應該是自身被放置在某個器皿中，有一個男孩看著自己，眼中帶著好奇。與自己一樣……不，是相反，我被創造得與他一樣，應該說我像他才對。我是他的生日禮物，我的存在本就是為著他。The Flying Graysons的孩子，被選上成為新一代Talon。Richard的父母愛著他的兒子，因此有了我的存在，我生來是為了代替他成為Talon，只是如此。我沒有名字，也沒人覺得我需要一個名字，就算是孩子的母親也一樣。看著我的眼神，和看待一件物件毫無分別。我向來誰也不是，什麼也不是。

但Richard卻是如此不同。

我的意識並不清晰，大多意識也半睡半醒，我從沒正式張大過雙眼，在Richard眼中或許會以為我一直都沉睡著。但我知道有人來看我，而他為我改了名字，Dick。他每天都來看我，待我如兄弟似的。我有聽見別人跟他說不該來這，我並不是那麼重要的東西。是的，我並不是人，甚至不是寵物，我不需要得到注視，因為我什麼也不是。但他還是每天來看我，這讓我覺得如果是為了這孩子而去當什麼Talon，或許並不是什麼糟糕的事。我每天都在等待，我的世界只有Richard，只有你。但我知道總有一天會來到，那個讓我存在的目的會找上門。他來了，戴著面具的人來了，站在Richard身後。他自稱法庭，我知道他是來帶我走，作為Richard的代替品。我聽到Richard向法庭說了些什麼，但我沒聽清楚。只是看到Richard最後與法庭一同離去了，為什麼?

要成為最好的空中飛人阿，Dick。

不對。不應該是這樣。要被帶走的明明是我，為什麼Richard被帶走了?為什麼，為什麼，為什麼?我不被需要了嗎?

Dick看著眼前已脫下面具的Talon，他不禁輕喚一聲，Richard。Talon很滿意的笑，輕輕抬起Dick的下巴。

你作得很好，但是你是誰?

……我什麼都不是。

我誰也不是。我本該是The Flying Graysons最年輕的成員，直到雙親被殺。我本該是Batman身邊的伙伴，我是Robin，直到數小時前那個人把我趕出蝙蝠洞。我是Richard Grayson，同時也是Dick Grayson，直到剛剛……我才真正發現，我誰也不是。我既不是他，也不是它，我失去了存在的意義和價值，我什麼也不是。

我是誰?

你是Richard，我的世界。

不，Dick。“我們”就是世界。

你是我，我是你，我們本為一體。我們可以成就彼此，不管是最完美的空中飛人、Talon還是你喜歡扮演的知更鳥。我一直看著你，就算我被帶走，我被訓練，我在迷宮中生存，我被教育，他們把我塑造成一件工具。我的世界只剩下那片黑暗，那片混亂和數之不盡的鮮血。我本該忠誠於法庭，我本該更無感情，但我還是記得你。那個決定讓我們的命運調換，你的身影是那麼耀目完美，你很完美地完成我交托給你的任務，我多為你而感到自豪。你不需要他們，我也不需要。我們只要彼此，我們在一起才是完整，你明白這一點嗎?過來，Dick，只要我們在一起，我們就是彼此的世界，任何人也不再重要了。

Richard向我伸出了手。我閉上雙目，彷彿回到當初。唯一不同，Richard在我身邊，我的世界，我的Richard，只要在一起，我們就是我。

被貓頭鷹盯上的獵物永遠不可能逃脫

心中有一絲不安的鼓動，Bruce看著數小時前男孩離開的方向，Dick……?

  
  



	2. 【Dick水仙/BruceDick】Mine

“總隊長。”

“一如既往，隊長留下，其他回去等命令。”

Talon向來不會對命令作出任何疑惑，他們一個又一個離去，只剩下總隊長與他最忠心的副手。聽著關上門的聲音，總隊長立馬脫下面具，露出面具下那俊美年輕的樣貌。而Talon也脫下他黑金色面具，露出與前者相同外貌，但與前者相比眼中仍缺了分熱情。而他的金瞳，這是與前者唯一不同的地方，暗淡的光彩才慢慢轉亮。他的雙瞳本來也是藍色的，但Richard自願受改造，把自己的雙目轉成金色，好讓那班人不會對他的忠誠作任何疑慮。而他的熱情，向來只給一個人。Richard坐下來，任Dick直接奔進他的懷中。他很努力，Dick真的很努力，才能走到現在的地位。Dick不願意作的事，誰也不能迫他，我不想讓Dick受任何委屈，Richard曾默默在心中立下這誓言。他幫Dick默默作了很多，讓Dick可以名正言順的待在他身邊。他的世界，自願留在自己身邊，Richard第一次發現原來這就是幸福，與對方擁有且保護著同一個世界。

“我回來了，Dick。”

“歡迎回來，Richard。”

“今天他們有說什麼嗎?”

那班法庭的人也差不多下新命令了，他們離開哥譚已好一段日子了。Richard猜應該差不多了，回去哥譚，聽那班討厭鬼說話。

“我們要回哥譚了。”

“怎麼這個樣子?不喜歡嗎?”

Dick搖搖頭，看來不是這麼回事。雖然他不肯說到底怎麼了，但Richard的雙目一暗，他知道是怎麼回事，他真的知道。Dick雙眼包含許多情緒，不安、難耐或不捨，Dick潛意識還是沒能忘記那個男人，那個曾經妄想成為他世界的男人，那個捨棄了他的男人。那男人真的給他的小鳥作了很大的影響，已經7年了，他潛意識還是想著那個男人。Richard輕輕抱起Dick，容讓藍眼青年居高臨下的看著他，藍眼青年很快意會到並親吻他的唇，他最愛的Richard。當之前的世界粉碎那一刻，他卻來到自己眼前了，給予他希望和新的目標，給予他新的世界，只屬於他的世界。而Richard也需要他，對此Dick毫無疑問。

“沒事的，我在這。”

而你未必會見到他，Richard輕輕收緊自己的懷抱。

Dick為了他人會很努力，比為自己作的事更努力。Richard知道，他們用盡方法來騙過那班為利是圖的人，法庭要Dick顯出他的忠心，要他作很多事才容讓Dick留在法庭裡。原本Richard想行更簡單的決定，離開法庭，因為他已經得到Dick了，Dick才是最重要的，他大可以帶著Dick到不同地方而不被法庭追上。但Dick不想改變現時Richard所擁有的，而他又不想殺人，這會讓他想起父母，他們的父母和那個男人，而Richard對此也不願意。他們的父母，其實Richard沒多少記憶了，但要是想起那個男人，絕對不行。這樣就必須用別的方法達成那班傢伙的目標，他要用更多努力達致那個目的和成就。我不介意雙手沾血，但Dick的意願是最大的，我會在他身邊，他們是一體，他們就是彼此。Dick用各種卓越的表現證明了自己的價值，而Richard並不意外，因為他是自己的Dick。

“相信我，Dick。”

能站在你身邊的人，永遠只會是我。

Dick很少要出任務的現場，因為他不殺人，殺人的任務都會落在Richard肩上，他一個人就能作兩個人份的事，法庭也因此沒什麼可說。而且，Dick的策略總比任何人都略勝一籌，連Richard為此感到無比驕傲，他的Dick。但今天他要在附近監視，Richard對此命令感到不滿，那班老狐狸，肯定在想著些什麼。讓Dick套上制服站在橋頂上觀察，他只是來觀察情況，並給予Richard適當的提醒和情報。Dick看著Richard戴上了面具，一躍而下，黑色身姿在隱沒入黑夜中，已經看不到了。Dick開啟夜視模式，看著今晚的目標，看著Richard精準的暗殺技術。Richard說過不想看的話可以不看，他大可以到附近的咖啡廳等自己，他們可以順道去約會一下。但Dick不喜歡別人看他們的眼神，Richard有著一雙異於常人的雙眼，他們也太相似，當他們親吻時總會換來一堆人的側目。他討厭這個，他不喜歡這裡。所以，快點完成任務然後回去吧，Richard。

他在哪裡?

Dick一開始並沒有認出這話來，他沒認出這是問題，而且是針對他的問題。他更清楚的是有人突然出現在他身後，穿得黑漆漆的，而且來者不善。Dick馬上站起來，那人才從陰影中走出來，許多片段衝擊他的大腦，只因眼前的黑色身影。那個每天都在他夢魘中的身影，那個他曾以為會是永恆伴在身邊的身影，他曾以為會一直待在這人身邊，然而一切都只是空想，一切都只是空談。Batman，過了那麼多年，你依舊強壯且偽裝完美。雖然如此，Dick還是能看出裝甲的改良，換了裝甲的材質，腰帶也變得更複雜多變，他背後的披風也改成了滑翔翼。他身邊，什麼人也沒有。但這是什麼?他大腦在排斥，他的大腦在叫囂。

他在哪裡!那個男孩，你把他帶去哪了?

Batman低吼，獨有的低沉聲調，要是第一次聽真的會被嚇到，但Dick彷佛聽了很多年似的，比任何人都久的日子，他還有心中出現了點懷念的感覺呢。這明顯是不正常的，Dick很清楚。Batman在找人，而他很明顯把自己錯認成別人，畢竟Talon的制服都差不多。Batman突然衝上前，他向來不跟敵人聊天，他都選擇一擊必倒，所以他的拳頭重得像子彈一樣。Dick下意識閃避，他討厭這樣，所以他才不想回來哥譚。Richard說他們未必會遇到Batman，但這明顯就是謊話，因為Batman只要想的話一定會找到他們，而Dick一點也不想眼前出現那個蝙蝠的身影。

Dick繞到Batman身後，想要給他腰側踢擊，他知道那裡是裝甲最少保護的地方，而那一擊足以讓Batman倒地一下下，那他也能離開這裡。為什麼會知道?Dick的頭又在痛了。然而對方突然轉身，乘著轉身的衝勁順勢給Dick來了迎頭痛擊。面具下的臉受傷了之餘，面具上的護目鏡也被打碎，部分碎片也插入了面具下的臉部。

“7年前，你們從哥譚某商業大廈天台……”

Batman想要揪住眼前的人，他找了很久，眼前名為Talon的傢伙。然而就在Batman快要碰到Dick時，另一個Talon一刀砍下來，彷彿要砍斷Batman手指的衝力。

“別碰他。”

一邊防備Batman，另一邊扶起倒在地上的Dick。Richard輕輕瞄了眼Dick，碎片割破了Dick的臉皮，雖然是輕傷也不會毀掉那可人的臉，但Richard心中仍有一把火，想要把Batman碎屍的怒火。誰也不能傷害Dick，誰也不可以。

“你別出手。”Richard輕輕把身後人再推後幾步。

Richard拔出利刃向Batman要害橫砍，如果是普通利刃撞Batman裝甲會反斷掉，但Talon的劍本來就是精鋼，作得比任何劍都堅固，而Richard本身也受過改造，他的臂力也是常人的數倍，要割破Batman的裝甲，對Talon已強化過的身體來說並沒有看下去那麼困難。事實上Richard占了上風，Batman看到胸前位置被利刃割開了同時也暗暗驚訝了下。他開始和Richard保持一定距離，不讓對方有任何傷到自己的機會。兩個黑色的身影在哥譚上方圍繞，只有Richard的金色利刃偶然反射出駭人的光芒。Dick的頭依舊很痛，但不至於痛到行動不了，身體讓他等待，但他自己也不知道到底在等什麼，他自己也說不準。Batman具有某個目的性針對Talon，他剛剛好像在找什麼似的，但沒說完Richard就打斷了。

7年前，那是很美好的事，他遇到Richard的日子。

Dick回想了下，他最喜歡的Richard，7年前就在哥譚相遇的，最近快到那個日子了，他還在苦惱會不會對方剛好又要出任務，讓他們的週年紀念又落空了。他想回去了，不想再留在Batman眼前，心裡會怪怪的。Dick坐言起行，快點把Batman解決的話，他們就能回去了吧?Dick身體沒有像Richard那樣經改造，但他的身體質素並沒有比Talon他們差，在各種訓練中並沒有與Talon差距多少，而且他的大腦總能作很完美的武器。

另一個Talon突然行動了，Batman察覺到同時也架起了陣式。他沒有想要今晚就把整個組織瓦解，他只想帶一個回去，他要知道那孩子的下落。拿著利刃的Talon卻把突然想要加入戰場的同伴拉走，Batman當然沒有給他們休息的時間，而他們也沒避忌Batman會聽到他們對話。

“我想回去了。”

“我讓你等一下的吧，你不能那麼任性阿，Dick。”

“我不想留在這了。身體怪怪的。”心裡就是有點不舒服。

Batman趁機扔出蝙蝠鏢，把二人分開。他觀察了這個Talon很久，不管是身手、身材還是剛剛另一個Talon所說的話，也與那個孩子太像。如果那孩子還在自己身邊，應該也是這樣的高度和完美的身手。他雖然沒有真正與那個明顯受保護的Talon交手，但剛剛他一手阻擋了自己全力的攻擊同時也擋下了搭擋的攻擊，他對這個Talon有著別樣的欣賞情愫。Batman突然好想想明白了些什麼似的，主動向Dick出擊。如果他真的沒猜錯，或許今晚他能拿到大獎。Batman再次沒入黑暗，Dick開啟了夜視模式並沒受到影響。然而對方彷佛早就知道會這樣，他再次投出煙霧彈，把自己和兩個Talon也沒入煙霧之中。Talon面具會自動開啟溫度探測器，但還是需要時間。Batman趁二人分開時一手抓住Dick，拔掉他的面具，從腰帶中拔出立馬見效的麻醉藥，快狠準的注射進Dick體內。

“Dick!”

然而當煙霧散去，Richard看看四周，人已經不見了。Richard憤怒地拔下面具，一腳踩碎那個礙事的面具。沒人可以在我身邊帶走Dick，沒人可以!

Dick聽到鍵盤打字聲，他好像對那打字聲還挺熟悉的，為什麼?Dick發現自己的記憶越來越模糊了，他的記憶最清晰的只是7年前的事，7年前他見到Richard，再之前的事……一點一點的流失了。不是什麼洗腦，只是Dick的大腦自行把自己認為不重要的記憶除去，而他歸咎於在遇見Richard前的記憶都不太重要了，應該吧。又或者是因為瑕疵品的關係，記憶並沒有那麼清晰。他是瑕疵品，比Richard總矮那麼一點，這一點他一直有點不滿。

“你醒了，Dick。”

“……Richard?”

“……不，我是Bruce。”

Dick回想了下到底發生了什麼事，他想起來了，他被抓住了。他會被殺嗎，這樣的話也沒什麼，當Talon時已經作好了這樣的心理準備。就算自己不殺人，不代表對方不會殺我，Dick自然地接受了這樣的理論。Richard會來救我嗎?這個念頭又被Dick輕輕甩出腦袋外，他不應該有這麼軟弱的想法。他被關起來了，但待遇倒是不錯，監房內的床邊還有吃的和水，也能近距離看著Batman……他自稱Bruce的人工作。

“你不殺我嗎?”

“你在說什麼?我當然不會殺你的。我只是在幫你作身體檢查，忍耐一下。”

“為什麼?”

Bruce皺著眉的看著自己，彷彿他說了什麼奇怪的話似的。Dick又輕輕靠到床上，他對這床有著莫名的懷念感，就像他自己曾經在這裡躺過一樣，真奇怪呢。

“你的腦海有著奇怪的動工痕跡，讓你記憶出現問題了。”

“……我的記憶只有這7年記憶。”

“7年前的事你都不記得嗎?”

“有什麼值得記下來的嗎?Richard那時並不存在。”

“……不是他就不行嗎?”

Bruce輕輕走到他跟前看著他，看著Dick的不解眼神，Bruce的眉頭皺得更緊了。

“我……不行嗎?”

“你這話是什麼意思?”

他不明白這句話的含意，看到Dick不解的眼神，Bruce只好默默轉身，繼續Dick的身體檢查。Dick看看關著自己的鎖，他在腦海中演練了數十個解鎖方法，但每一個都會被Batman識破，他有點洩氣，只好再觀察一下吧。Dick看著四周，他看到那裡有2套制服，Batman和Robin，他有聽說過。但他身邊沒有那個身影，為什麼?他聽Richard說，Batman身邊會有個活潑的身影，Robin，但這人的背影為何那麼寂莫?Richard有時也會有那麼寂莫的背影，那時Dick就會上前，把那股氣氛驅走，擁抱Richard，與他親吻，喜歡的話Richard會抱他，不管如何Dick也不會反抗，他最喜歡Richard了。

“我會把你腦袋裝置移走，到時就會想起來的了。”

“不要!你不能對我腦袋作什麼!”

“你沒有拒絕的權利。”

“別……Richard!Richard!”

Bruce再次嘗試把麻醉藥注射到Dick身體內，後者這才害怕起來，不要，不要動我的腦袋，我可以不要以往的記憶，但現在的記憶……Richard!

“不要碰他!還我，Bruce Wayne!”

“Richard!”

“把我的世界還我!”

這次Richard並沒有戴著面具，讓眼前人看著他面對的到底是誰。Bruce驚訝的看著他們二人，相似到不行，但他可以肯定身後的才是他的Dick Grayson，身體各方面痕跡是騙不到他的。身後的Dick，才是他的Dick。Bruce把人護在身後，他對身後的Dick沒有防備心，把他的背全然交給這個7年沒見的人，不明智也不像Batman，但他還是把人擋在身後，像兒時的他們。

“還你?你在我身邊偷走了他!”

“是你先把他拋棄，是你自己的選擇，Bruce Wayne。”

Bruce暗暗咬了下牙，他知道Richard說得沒錯，當年是他的錯，所以他才想把人搶回來，他的Dick。當年一氣之下把人趕走，他隨即看著全哥譚的監視，他找到Dick坐在天台上迷茫且不知所措。他總會回來的，當時的他是這樣想。Dick總會回來我身邊，因為我們不能沒有對方，而他也沒別的去處了。如果不是Talon，眼前被稱為Richard的人，他的Dick一定會回來，他對此深信不疑。但Talon帶走了他，然後2個人便失蹤了，7年，就算Batman用盡方法也沒找到。

“他是我的Robin。”

“別以為我帶走他後就沒留意你，Bruce Wayne。”

Richard拿出一疊相片，這是Batman 7年來的行蹤。他很快就找到一個新的Robin，Jason Todd。

“你很快就找到代替者，但那孩子並沒有Dick優秀，畢竟最後他也被自己害死了。”

“閉嘴!”

Richard向Bruce投出煙霧彈，沒有了面具，Richard的動作更快捷，他臉部能察覺到風向，Bruce的動作他也能探測到似的。左邊，Richard空手接下了Bruce的拳頭。Richard順勢把人甩開，往Dick方向走。Bruce死纏不休，他被甩出去同時投出了捕獵網，把Richard纏著。後者拔出利刃，把網割破，但這段時間已足夠讓Bruce抓住他。他們糾打作一團，已經不知敲破了多少東西，但他們沒在乎。Bruce向Richard發出電擊，早知Talon身體質素異於常人，Bruce也下重手了。Richard受到強烈電擊悲嗚，早就解鎖逃出的Dick往聲音方向走，看著Bruce想給Richard最後一擊。

“慢著!”

“……Dick，讓開。”

“我們會離開!再也不出現你面前。”

“Dick，我會讓你想起來的。你不應該站在那裡，也不需要加入法庭。”

Dick收緊懷抱，搖搖頭。

“是因為Jason所以我不行嗎，那孩子要是沒帶回來……他也會成為罪犯。”你能明白嗎?

“那個孩子根本沒差……你曾經是我的世界，Bruce。但是……不行。”

Bruce愕然的看著眼前的青年，Dick一口氣托著Richard往肩上，他慢慢的離開。Bruce沒有阻止他們離去，也沒能阻止他們離去，他雙腳動不了，如被灌在混凝土中。Richard再醒來時他們已離開了哥譚的範圍，在任務中途離開任務範圍，也沒有回應法庭的呼喊，這樣也意味著他們已背叛了法庭。但沒關係，Richard看看在自己懷內的Dick，睡得還挺安穩的樣子。他輕輕掃著Dick的頭，動作自然會喚醒懷中的人，這傢伙總是喜歡這睡姿。Dick的笑容讓他安心，法庭對他們來說本來也不算是什麼。他更在意的是昏下時聽到的話，Dick呼了那男人的名字，Bruce。

“Dick，你想起來了嗎?”過去的事。

“重要嗎?”

“……不，我們走吧，Dick。”

我們會一直在一起的，只是這樣就夠了。

  
  


END

  
  
  



End file.
